


This Path Is Paved With Kitty Litter

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Deanna The Kitten, Explicit Sexual Content, Grieving Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Veterinary Assistant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The man moved from cage to cage, petting each cat in turn. Dean could hear his sigh from where he was standing.Dean walked over to him. The guy looked up at Dean and again, his eyes made Dean’s knees weak.“Hey, guy, you spend a lot of time with these cats. You thinking about adopting one?”The look on the guy’s face went from sad to stricken.“Uh… n-no, I’m… I’m just looking at them.”The look made Dean’s chest hurt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 59
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and big hugs to my wonderful beta, KatelynDeveraux .

Dean loved his job. He’d been working as a veterinary assistant for two years now at the shelter. It paid decently, enough for him to get by. He loved the animals, the people he worked with… it was fun and rewarding, even if it was heartbreaking sometimes. 

He was making his rounds, checking on the dogs when he almost ran over a guy coming out of the cat area. They nearly collided. Dean grabbed the man’s arm to keep him from falling over.

“Whoa. I’m sorry, wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The guy had his head down and just nodded. He kept walking and was gone.

Two days later, he was checking on one of his favorites, a small mutt he called Charlie after his best friend. He was just turning the corner when he saw the same man coming out of the cat area again.

Dean walked to the guy. “Hey! Hello again.”

The guy looked up at him. Dean had to take a deep breath when he looked into the man’s eyes.

_ I didn’t know blue even came in that shade _

“Uh, Anything I can help you with? You interested in getting a cat?”

The man looked so sad, it hurt Dean to look at him.

“No, you can’t help.”

The guy walked away. Shaking his head, Dean continued on to Charlie’s cage. He opened the cage and sat down next to the small dog.

He scratched her ear. “So, I wonder what’s up with that guy? He looked like he’d lost his best friend. What do you think, Charlie? Huh? What’s his deal?”

Charlie just rolled over on her back and Dean rubbed her belly.

A few days later, Dean walked into the cat area, and there was the guy again, petting a cat with his finger through the mesh cage.

Dean stood back and watched. The man moved from cage to cage, petting each cat in turn. Dean could hear his sigh from where he was standing.

Dean walked over to him. The guy looked up at Dean and again, his eyes made Dean’s knees weak.

“Hey, guy, you spend a lot of time with these cats. You thinking about adopting one?”

The look on the guy’s face went from sad to stricken.

“Uh… n-no, I’m… I’m just looking at them.”

The look made Dean’s chest hurt.

Dean smiled. “How about I buy you a cup of coffee? You look like you could use a friend.”

The guy sighed.

“My name is Dean.”

“I’m Castiel.”

“Well, Castiel, what do you say? Coffee?”

Castiel’s shoulders drooped. “I suppose. Thank you.”

Dean grinned. “Good! That’s good. Come on.”

Castiel followed Dean out of the cat room and down the hall to the break room. Dean indicated Castiel sit down and he walked to the coffeemaker, getting two cups.

He put one in front of Castiel and sat down across from him. Castiel took a sip.

“So, Castiel, what’s with the cat visitation? You live somewhere that won’t allow pets?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I just… I don’t know. I think I’m just torturing myself.”

Dean let that sink in for a moment. Castiel didn’t offer any more information.

“Let me get this straight. You torture yourself by petting homeless cats.”

Castiel looked at him, again with the sad expression.

“My life partner died in an accident six months ago. We were… we were going to adopt a cat the next day.”

Dean felt his heart fall. “Dude, I’m so sorry. You still could adopt one. Might help. Not having an empty house to go home to.”

Castiel sighed deeply. “I don’t think so. It would be too painful. It would only remind me of Thaddeus. I’m not ready yet.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Castiel. I understand. You come and visit the cats whenever you want. And if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, I’m here all the time.”

Castiel drank his coffee and stood up. “Thank you, Dean, you’re very kind.”

He left, and Dean sat drinking his coffee and thinking.

Castiel showed up every couple of days to pet the cats. Dean started looking out for him. When he showed up, Dean would join him. He took a couple of them out to let Castiel hold them. He really seemed to enjoy it, but he still made no move to adopt one.

They would have a cup of coffee after petting the cats., and Dean got Castiel to talk a little. He learned that Castiel now lived alone. He was an English teacher but took a sabbatical when his partner died.

They discussed books and movies. Castiel told Dean he didn’t really watch TV, and Dean told him about the shows he watched.

“Man, you really have to check out Dr. Sexy M.D.”

Castiel gave Dean one of his rare smiles.

“It does sound entertaining.”

Finally, Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. They had recently rescued a litter of kittens. All but one of them died. But the single female of the litter held on. Dean assisted the vet with her care, and finally she was ready to go out into the cat area.

Dean waited for Castiel to show up. When he did, Dean led him to the little one’s cage.

“Castiel, I want you to meet this little survivor. She lost her entire family. Almost died herself. She really needs a good home, with someone who will love her and take good care of her. Know anyone like that, Cas?”

Castiel took the tiny kitten in his lap. She rubbed against him and he ran his hand over her head. She began to purr.

He looked at Dean with a small smile. “You aren’t playing fair, you know that, Dean/”

Dean just smiled at him.

Castiel sighed and petted the kitten. He looked at Dean. Dean smiled at him.

“Okay, okay, you win. I’ll adopt her. What do I have to do? What will I need?”

Dean grinned brightly. “Great! You need to fill out a form, and you can take her tomorrow. And as far as what you need, I can give you a list.”

Castiel smiled at the kitten. But then he looked at Dean.

“Dean, I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you come with me to buy everything? I don’t know anything about having a kitten, and I’m a little nervous.”

“Of course I can! I’d love to. I get off work at four-thirty. Why don’t you come back then and we’ll go to the pet shop, get you set up.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Thank you, Dean. You’ve been very kind to me, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it.”

Dean nodded. “It was nothing, Cas.”

Cas looked down at the kitten. “I think I’ll name you Deanna. After my new friend here.”

Dean blushed. “Okay. Let’s get you the forms and I’ll see you back here at four-thirty.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was at the front desk when Castiel walked in. 

“Hey, Cas, right on time.”

Castiel smiled.

“So, whose car do you want to take?”

Castiel smiled shyly. “Well, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner, after we go to the pet store. To thank you.”

Dean smiled. “I’d really like that, Cas, thanks. So, your car then, and you can bring me back here after.”

Cas nodded. He led the way to his car. Dean got in and told Castiel which pet store to go to.

“They have a good selection, good prices and they don’t sell animals.”

Cas nodded. “You don’t approve of pet stores that sell animals?”

“Not dogs or cats, no. There are too many homeless ones that people can choose from. And most of those puppies come from puppy mills. Same with the kittens.”

”That’s terrible, Dean!”

‘Yeah, it really pisses me off.”

They walked into the pet store, and Castiel looked around with big eyes.”What do I get first?”

Dean chuckled. “Grab a basket. Let’s get the litter box and litter first.”

Dean found a nice litter box that wasn’t too expensive and guided Castiel away from the self-cleaning ones. “That’s a little elaborate for just one little kitten. Save your money.” 

Next they hit the toys. Castiel wanted all of them, but Dean chose a ball that was like a ball of yarn, a small stuffed bear and a little catnip mouse. “You can always get her more when she gets bigger.”

Next came the scratching post. Castiel stared at the towers that were covered with carpet. 

“You can get one if you want. Just the basic one would do for now, though.”

Castiel chose a basic one. 

“You’ll be lucky if you can get her to use it. Plan on some ruined furniture.”

Cas chuckled. “She can ruin anything she wants.”

Then they got a food bowl and a water bowl. Cas liked the ones with paintings of mice running around them.

Last came the food. Dean handed some kitten chow to him, and added a few cans of wet food.

“You can mix a little wet into the dry, and that will do it. She doesn’t need wet food every meal. Dry is better for her baby teeth.”

Castiel paid for the purchases and they carried them to the car. Castiel put them in the trunk.

Then he drove them to a little diner. “I eat here a lot. They’ve got good food.’

Dean nodded. When they got inside, Castiel led him to a booth. A pretty waitress walked up.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Novak. Nice to see you. Who’s your friend?”

Castiel smiled at her. “Good evening, Jo. this is Dean. He’s helping me get a kitten.”

Jo smiled at him. “That’s wonderful! Hello, Dean.”

Dean said hello and took the offered menu. Jo looked at Castiel. 

“The usual for you?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes, thanks.”

Dean asked what his usual was.

“A double bacon cheeseburger, potato wedges and an beer.”

Dean grinned. “I’ll have the same!”

When Jo left to turn in their orders and get their beer, Dean chuckled.

“You’re a man after my own heart with that food.”

Castiel blushed a little. 

“Been coming here long, Cas?”

Cas sighed. “Only for the past few months. Thaddius was a vegan. He wouldn’t eat in a place like this with a gun to his head.”

Dean nodded. “Vegan, huh? That’s pretty hard core. My brother is a vegetarian and that’s hard enough when we get together.”

“Do you see your brother often?”

“Not as often as I’d like. He’s in college in California.”

Castiel nodded. “That is pretty far away. You must be very proud of him.”

Dean beamed. “I am! He’s the brains in the family.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dean. You’re very intelligent.”

Just then Jo arrived with the beers. Dean took a long swallow of his.

“So, got any family, Cas?”

Cas frowned. “I do. I have several brothers, but I only get along with one. They think I’m going to hell because of being gay.”

“Yikes. That’s terrible, Cas. What about your parents?”

“Dead.”

Dean nodded. “Mine are too. Just my brother and me.’

Castiel nodded as well. “Well, here’s to small holidays.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, there’s that.”

The food was good. Castiel smiled when he took his first bite. “These make me very happy.”

Dean nodded. “Me too.”

When dinner was over, Castiel drove Dean back to the shelter.

“Thanks for dinner, Cas. You really didn’t need to do that.”

Castiel smiled. “It was the least I could do. I must admit, I’m kind of nervous about taking Deanna home tomorrow.”

Dean grinned at him. “If you want, come for her at four, and I’ll drive my car to your place after work to help.”

Castiel smiled brightly. “Really? That would be wonderful, Dean.”

“Sure, no problem, See you tomorrow, Cas.”

Dean walked to his car and drove home. He really liked Castiel, and it was great to see him smile finally. He was looking forward to helping him with the kitten and seeing where he lived. 

The next day, he went to check on Deanna. She meowed and rubbed against his hand.

“You are one lucky kitty, Deanna. You’re going home with an awesome guy. You better behave yourself for him. He needs you to take care of him.”

Deanna meowed again. Dean laughed and put her back in her cage.

A little after four, Castiel walked in. Dean was waiting for him by the front desk.

“Hey, Cas! Deanna’s been waiting for you.”

Castiel chuckled, “I’m sure she has. So, I’ll wait until you get off, and then we can take her home.”

“I can go now. Let’s go get her.”

They walked back to the cat area and opened Deanna’s cage. She meowed and rubbed against Castiel’s hand.

“She really likes you.”

Castiel smiled down at her. “I really like her too.”

Dean got a carrier box and put her in it. She meowed pitifully.

“Hold your horses, little one. We’ll be home before you know it.”

Castiel carried her to his car. Dean got in his car and followed Castiel home.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel lived in a modest house, but it was well-kept and there were a lot of flowers in the yard. Dean parked behind Castiel and got out. Castiel was walking to his front door with the cat carrier. He unlocked it and stood aside for Dean to go in.

When Castiel had closed the door behind him, he took the yowling Deanna out of her carrier. She jumped out of his arms and ran under the couch.

Castiel got on his hands and knees and peered under the couch. He talked to the kitten in a soft voice, and soon, she came out.

Dean stood, watching, and smiled when Deanna emerged.

“Wow, that’s great! Some cats hide for days before they come out to see their new homes.”

Castiel picked Deanna up and sat on the couch with her. Dean sat next to them.

They petted the kitten and she began to purr.

Castiel looked at Dean with the biggest smile he’d seen on Castiel’s face to date.

“I have everything set up for her. Should I show her around?”

Dean smiled. “That sounds like a great idea, Cas.”

Cas got up, talking soothingly to Deanna, and walked to the kitchen, with Dean following.

Castiel put her down next to her bowls. She sniffed at them, then looked back up at them and meowed.

“Guess she wants to see the rest of the place,” Dean smiled.

Castiel picked her up again and walked to the bathroom and showed her the litter box. She promptly got in it and peed.

“Oh, what a good kitty!” Castiel beamed at her like a proud papa.

“Let’s let her go exploring, Cas.”

Cas nodded and they went back to sit on the couch.

“I’m excited, but a little scared too. I’ve never had a pet before.”

Dean looked at him. “Never?”

Castiel shook his head. “Nope. We weren’t allowed to when I was growing up. Then I was in college, and then I lived with Thaddius. We were just getting ready to get one when he…”

Dean nodded. “I know. So, how long were the two of you together?”

Castiel sighed. “Three years. We met in college, but didn’t get together until after we’d graduated.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s okay. I’ve got Deanna now to keep me company.”

Dean smiled at him. “Well, you’ve got me too. I sure hope we are friends, anyway.”

Castiel smiled back. “Of course we are! Speaking of which, will you stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to, Cas, thanks.”

Just then, Deanna came out of the bedroom and tried to jump up on the couch, but she was too little to make it. Castiel picked her up with a chuckle.

“Got to grow some, Deanna, before you can make it up here.”

They petted her a little, then Castiel sat her back on the floor. “I’ll go start dinner.”

Dean got up when Castiel did. “Can I help?”

“You can keep me company.”

Dean followed Castiel to the kitchen, with Deanna trotting right along with them. When she got there, she began to eat.

Castiel was thrilled. “ _ She’s eating _ !”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, she’s very comfortable here. It’s good to see.”

Dinner was delicious. Deanna laid down on Castiel’s feet while he ate.

When it was done, Dean said he probably needed to get home.

Castiel stood up and picked up Deanna.

Dean stooped and handed Castiel his phone. “Put your number in. If you have any problems or questions, just text me.”

Castiel did, then called his own phone so he had the number.

When Dean got home, he looked at his contacts. He smiled when he saw that Castiel had listed himself as ‘Deanna’s Dad’.

Dean missed seeing Castiel at the shelter. He waited a few days, then texted him.

**How is it going?**

**_It’s great! Deanna and I are doing very well_ **

**Good! I was wondering if you would join me for dinner on Friday?**

**_I’d love to!_ **

Dean texted him about the time and told him to dress casually. He got a thumbs up emoji back. He leaned against the counter with a smile.

Castiel was gorgeous. He was sweet and intelligent and funny. Dean liked him a lot. He wondered if, given time, Castiel might be ready for a new relationship. Dean sure hoped so.

While they were waiting for their food, Dean asked Castiel about Thaddeus.

“He was a musician. Creative. He worked mostly as a studio musician, but he was destined to get signed eventually. He was intense, worked all the time on his music.”

Dean sighed. “He sounds great, Cas.”

Cas looked down at the table. “He could be… difficult. His ego was massive. He went out of town a lot, and men threw themselves at him. He wasn’t… as faithful as I would have liked.”

Dean reached out a hand and covered one of Castiel’s. “I’m so sorry, Cas. That must have been so hard.”

Castiel smiled a little and looked at Dean. “It was. I was thinking of leaving him. It was me that wanted the cat. He didn’t. I was just tired of being alone so much.”

Dean felt like his heart would break. Why any man would cheat on Castiel was beyond him. He secretly hated Thaddius.

Castiel asked if Dean had been in any serious relationships.

“Not really. I never met anyone I thought I could be with for the long term. Until now.”

Castiel looked up sharply. “Uh, you mean me, right?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I mean you. I’m not trying to rush you into anything you’re not ready for, but I thought I should at least say something.”

Castiel smiled. “I need more time, Dean. But I really like you. And more important, Deanna likes you.” He chuckled.

Dean smiled. “Well, I’m glad I pass the kitten test. And I'm glad to hear you like me.”

“I do. A lot.”

When Dean walked Castiel to the door that night, he kissed Castiel lightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

They texted back and forth every day for the next week. Cas would send him funny pictures of Deanna and Dean would send him cat videos and silly memes. They both laughed a lot.

On Thursday, Dean texted Cas about coming over for a Dr. Sexy marathon on Saturday.

Cas texted him back:

**I don’t feel like I can leave Deanna home alone that long**

Dean grinned.  **Then bring her with you**

**  
** **Are you sure? What about her litter box?**

**I’ve got that covered. The two of you just come over about noon**

He got back a thumbs up emoji along with a smiley face. He smiled and went to see Charlie.

Right at noon on Saturday, there was a knock on the door and Dean opened it to Cas and Deanna in her carrier. They came in, and Dean took the carrier. He sat it down on the couch and scooped the kitten up.

“Come on, little one, let me show you to your poop box.” He carried her into the bathroom and sat her down. She looked up at him, meowed and ran back to Cas.

Cas chuckled. “I’m not sure she knows what to make of this.”

Dean smiled at him. “She’ll figure it out. I made sandwiches and got some beer. Sit down.”

When he came back with two beers and a plate of sandwiches, Deanna was curled up in Cas’ lap. Dean chuckled and sat the stuff down on the coffee table.

He fired up Dr. Sexy and Cas was entranced.

“Does he really wear his cowboy boots in the operating room?”

Dean grinned. “Hell yeah he does. That’s one of the things that makes Dr. Sexy sexy.”

Cas looked at him. “Got a thing for cowboys?”

Dean looked away. “Maybe…”

Cas laughed and went back to watching the show.

Dean slipped Deanna some sandwich, and she curled up in his lap. Cas pretended not to see. 

About half-way through the third episode, Dean sneezed. 

“Whoops, excuse me. Time for another pill.”

Cas took Deanna and Dean went to the kitchen. When he got back, Cas asked him what the pill was for.

“I’m a little allergic to cats.”

Cas looked shocked. “Dean! You should have told me.”

Dean chuckled.”I work in a shelter, Cas. I deal with cats all day. It’s no big deal.”

Cas frowned. “If you say so.”

“I say so, Cas. I love all animals.” He turned the show back on, and took Deanna in his lap.

They got through five episodes. Deanna was wandering around the apartment.

“What do you say to a pizza?”

Cas grinned. “I’d say fine, as long as you let me pay.”

Dean grinned. “You got yourself a deal. What do you like on it?”

“Just about everything, just no onions or peppers.”

Dean called for the pizza and got them more beer. While they waited for the pizza, Dean asked Cas if he was getting bored with the show yet.

“Not at all. I’m enjoying it. I see why you like it. That doctor is very sexy.”

“Especially the boots, am I right?”

Cas tilted his head. “That’s quite the fetish you’ve got there.”

Dean shook his head. “Not a fetish… well, not exactly…”

Cas grinned. “I suppose I should tell you I have cowboy boots and a hat.”

Dean almost swallowed his tongue. He immediately got a mental image of Cas, nude, wearing nothing but boots and a hat. He tried to banish it but it wasn’t going away easily. 

Cas grinned at him broadly. “I can see that has piqued your interest.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Dean jumped up. “PIzza’s here” Cas got out the money and Dean grabbed the pizza.

They ate and drank beer, and watched two more episodes. 

“That’s the end of season one.”

Cas nodded. “How many more seasons are there?”

Dean grinned. “Five.”

“I guess my next five Saturdays are filled, then.”

“I guess so…” 

Cas cut him off with a kiss. Dean moaned a little and deepened it.

After a few minutes, Deanna jumped into Cas’ lap, meowing loudly. 

Dean laughed. “Jealous of your daddy, huh little one?”

Cas laughed too, “I guess that’s my cue to go home.”

Dean kissed Cas goodbye at the door, and off he went with Deanna in the carrier. He made Cas promise to text when he got home. He cleaned up the pizza box, threw the beer bottles away, then leaned on the counter, thinking about Cas.

He was lost in thought when his phone chimed and he read Cas’ text. He texted back a heart and ‘sleep well.’

Then he went and got ready for bed, but sleep wouldn’t come. He was lost in thoughts of kissing Cas. And doing more. He touched himself, just imagining Cas over him. He came with a groan and got up to clean off. He slept like a rock.

For two hours.

The phone woke him up, and when he looked at the display, it said Cas was calling. He answered it, and before he could get a word out, Cas was yelling.

“Dean! Deanna ate a spider, and she’s throwing up and I don’t know what to do and…”

Dean yelled a little to get his attention. “Cas! Calm down, sweetheart. I’m on my way. Just stay calm. I’m leaving right now. 

He jumped up, ran to the living room, shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his keys. He ran out the door wearing only sleep pants and an old t shirt. He was out the door and roaring down the street within a few minutes.

It was the middle of the night and there was no traffic, so he was pulling into Cas’ driveway less than ten minutes later. The door flew open and Cas was standing there, looking hysterical.

“”It’s okay, babe. I’m here. Where’s Deanna?”

Dean tried his best to ignore the fact that Cas was only wearing boxers and an undershirt. Cas grabbed his hand and drug him inside and to the couch.

Deanna was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Dean sat down next to her and picked her up. She opened sleepy eyes and meowed at him, as if to say, ‘why did you wake me up?”

Dean looked her over, and she seemed to be fine. “Hey stinker, what ya doing eating spiders, huh? You scared the crap out of your Daddy.”

Cas hovered over them “She threw up, Dean. Twice!”

Deanna yawned and went back to sleep.

Dean put her back on the couch and stood up, wrapping his arms around Cas.

“She seems fine now. I’ll stay for a bit and make sure she doesn’t throw up again. If she does, I know a good emergency vet. Stop worrying.”

Cas sagged in his arms and put his head against Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”


	5. Chapter 5

They sat at the table, drinking coffee. Dean was very aware that Cas hadn’t put on any clothes and that he was in his jammies. It felt oddly domestic. Dean could get used to this.

“So look, cats eat things. Some things don’t agree with them, especially kittens. We’ll just keep an eye on her, but I’m sure she’s gonna be fine.”

Cas looked sad. “I’m so sorry I overreacted, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him. “Nothing to be sorry about. When a kitten throws up, it’s scary. You didn’t know what was wrong. I’m glad you called me.”

Dean yawned. Cas looked at the clock. “Oh my god, Dean, it’s four already. I kept you up all night!”

Dean chuckled. “I should go home and get some shut eye. I think I’ll take the day off, though.”

Cas shook his head. “You are too tired to drive. Let’s go lay down and get some rest.”

Dean wasn’t too sure that was a good idea. Cas was still in his boxers…

“I won’t take no for an answer.”

Dean could see that Cas meant business. He yawned again as he checked that Deanna was still asleep and followed Cas to his bedroom. Cas got in and pulled back the covers. Dean got in with a sigh.

Dean was aware of three things when he woke up. First, the sun was shining through the curtains. Second, Deanna was happily asleep on his hip. And third, Cas was pressed against his back.

Dean laid there for a few, waking up and trying to decide what to do. 

Then a very gravelly voice said from behind him, “Dean, you are thinking entirely too hard.”

Cas made no attempt to move away, and in fact, threw his arm over Dean’s waist.

Dean smiled and turned his head to see a poof of dark hair and intense blue eyes.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Cas yawned and stretched, pushing his crotch against Dean’s ass. Dean’s dick showed a great deal of interest in that.

Deanna complained about the movement, and crawled off Dean’s hip to Cas’.

“Good morning, Miss D” Cas grabbed her and began to pet her, rolling away from Dean. Dean didn’t know whether to be relieved or let down.

Dean took that opportunity to get out of bed. Cas and Deanna looked at him, and he kept his back to them. He was more than half hard and he didn’t need either of them to see that.

He mumbled that he had to piss and left the room. Once he got into the bathroom, he glared at his traitorous dick.

“Calm down, fucker. Nothing is going to happen.”

His dick gave a sad twitch.

When he came out, Cas was in the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee. He was still wearing his boxers. Dean stood in the doorway for a few moments, just admiring the view. And a beautiful view it was, thick thighs, a bubble butt, stomach so flat it looked concave...

Dean shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Deanna was eating. 

Dean bent over and ruffled the kitten’s head. “Feeling better, I see.”

Cas turned around with a bright smile. “Yes, she’d fine today.”

Dean tried to keep his eyes up top, but they drifted down. Cas saw.

“I guess I should go put on pants.” 

Dean blushed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean…”

Cas grinned. “It’s fine. I forget that I’m only half dressed. Comes from being by myself for so long.”

Cas began to walk to the bedroom, but stopped. “I’m pretty sure I have some clothes to fit you. I’ll bring them.”

Dean nodded, suddenly very self-conscious about being in sleep pants. A short time later. Cas came out fully dressed and handed Dean some clothes. He went to the bathroom and dressed.

He came out with his jammies in his hand. “Thanks. I guess my neighbors would wonder if I came home in the middle of the day wearing my sleep stuff.”. 

Dean stood a minute and then sighed. “I guess I need to get home.”

Cas nodded. “But will you come back for dinner? It’s the least I can do for getting up in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, sounds good. What time?”

Cas went to look in his refrigerator. “About six okay? I’ve got chicken.”

Dean bent down and patted Deanna. “Perfect. I’ll see you later.” 

He smiled all the way home.

He got some chores done and called his brother. They usually talked on Sundays.

“Hey, Dean, what’s shaking?”

Dean sat on the couch. “Oh not much. I met a guy.”

Sam sounded surprised. “You did? Like a  _ go out on a date _ guy?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that kind of guy. I met him at the shelter. We went out. He’s nice.”

“Nice, huh? That’s a new one. Since when does my brother date, let alone date a nice guy?”

Dean laughed again. “Maybe I’m maturing.”

Sam laughed. “That’ll be the day. So tell me about this nice guy.”

They said goodbye about twenty minutes later, with Dean promising to keep Sam updated on his dating progress.

It was about time to get ready, so Dean took a shower and dressed. He fixed his hair and then took an antihistamine. He thought about it for a moment, and shoved one in his pocket. Hey, you never knew…

He got to Cas’ a few minutes before six. Cas opened the door and let him in, with Deanna rubbing on his leg. He reached down and scratched her behind the ear, then stood up and kissed Cas. Cas kissed him back, a little deeper than he ever had before. When they broke apart, Dean smiled.

“That was awesome. What do I owe that to?”

Cas looked intently at him. “Because you’re you. I like you.”

Dean looked into those baby blues. “I like you, too, Cas. A lot.”

Deanna began to meow, looking for the attention that the two men were giving each other. Dean snorted and picked her up.

“You jealous? You’re gonna have to get used to it. I intend to kiss your Daddy a lot more.”

Cas blushed and walked to the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Dean carried the kitten to the kitchen. “Hear that? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Dinner was great, and they retired to the living room with a couple of beers. Deanna had her dinner, and was currently playing with her catnip mouse. 

Dean watched her for a minute, but then turned to Cas.

“I really want to kiss you.”

Cas smiled. “I want you to.”

The kitten was on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him. Cas’ lips were plush and dry, really, just perfect. Dean ran his tongue along the seam and Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue. It gave Dean shivers, it was so good.

It wasn’t long before Cas was straddling Dean’s thighs and they were kissing intently. Dean ran his hand up under Cas’ shirt, just wanted to touch.

Cas had his fingers in the short hair at the back of his neck. They kissed for a while, then Dean pulled back.

“I just gotta ask you… are you a top or a bottom?”

Cas smiled. “I’m a switch. You?”

Dean took a deep breath. “That’s great I am too.”

Cas went back to kissing him,

Deanna jumped up and sat down between them. They ignored her.

But eventually, Dean pulled away. “Cas, I’m going to lose my mind unless I can taste you. Please…”

Cas grabbed the kitten and took her to the bathroom, shutting the door. He walked back and sat next to Dean. “I’d be crazy to say no.”

Dean quickly kissed him and dropped to his knees between Cas’ legs. He undid the button on Cas’ pants and pulled down the zipper. Luckily, they had already had the talk about being clean. Dean got tested every three months, and hadn’t been with anyone since he last got tested. 

Cas hadn’t been with anyone since Thad and had gotten tested shortly after he died.

Cas’ dick was already sticking out of his boxers, erect and (Dean thanked the gods of sex) uncut. Dean had a real kink for uncut cocks.

He stuck the tip of his tongue into the foreskin and Cas gasped. Dean ran his tongue over the head, then used his hand to pull the foreskin back and lick. Cas buried his hands in Dean’s hair and moaned. 

Dean took the head in his mouth for a moment, then sucked down. Cas dug his fingers into his scalp and Dean moaned around the shaft. He pulled Cas’ balls out and fondled them as he took Cas in. He let it hit the back of his mouth and then sucked back up, using his tongue pressed to the underside. 

Cas tasted wonderful. He smelled like soap and something Dean suddenly thought of as  _ eau de Cas _ . His skin was like silk in Dean’s mouth.

Dean sucked up and down, using his tongue and playing with Cas’ balls until Cas gasped out that he was close. Dean pulled back, used his tongue around the head and Cas came. His mouth filled up with come, and he swallowed a couple of times, then pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cas had his head back and his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked down at Dean with a smile. “That was fantastic.”

Dean smiled. “That’s what I was aiming for.”

Cas grabbed his arms and pulled him up. “My turn.”

“You don’t have to…”

Cas frowned. “I want to. Anyway, it’s only polite to reciprocate.”

Dean chuckled and sat next to Cas on the couch. 

Cas waggled his eyebrows while he undid Dean’s pants, making him laugh. But when Cas grabbed his cock and kissed the tip, the laugh died on his lips.

Cas sucked cock like a porn star. He changed it up, making it last longer than Dean had ever experienced before. He went fast, he went slow, he deep-throated Dean’s cock like it was Sunday dinner. All the while, he played with Dean’s balls and fingered his taint. Dean was reduced to a puddle of goo in no time.

Finally, Cas brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm, and of course he swallowed every drop. 

Dean was boneless and panting like he’d run a marathon when Cas tucked him back in his pants and sat next to him.

Dean was aware of Deanna meowing pitifully, and Cas got up and let her out of the bathroom. She stomped to where Dean was sitting and glared at him.

Dean looked at her and then at Cas. “I think she blames me for her stint in the bathroom.”

Cas smiled and picked her up. “Settle down, I was the one who shut you in there.”

Deanna curled up in Cas’ lap and continued to glare at Dean.

Dean stuck his bottom lip out. “I don’t want her to be mad at me”

Cas chuckled. “Don’t worry, she’ll get over it soon, I’m sure.” He leaned over and kissed Dean.

“This was really amazing, Cas. I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.”

Cas smiled. “I’ve been thinking about it too. You and Deanna have changed my life.”

“You’ve changed mine, too Cas.”

Dean reached over and scratched Deanna’s ear and she let him. Cas smiled brightly. “See? She was just giving you a hard time.”

Cas ran his hand over Deanna’s head. “Dean, I decided to go back to work. You’ve helped me so much, I finally feel like I’m ready.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ arm. “Cas, that’s great. I’m really happy for you.”

Cas sighed. “It’s time.”

Dean glanced at this watch. “Speaking of time, I better go.”

Cas frowned. “I know. I wish you didn’t.”

Dean sighed, “Me too, but gotta go to work in the morning.” He stood up. 

Cas sat Deanna on the couch and went to him. They kissed, and Dean left.

They texted several times a day throughout the week. Cas was getting ready to go back to his teaching job. They made arrangements to go out on Saturday. Dean was looking forward to it so much. He  _ really _ liked Cas. After their shared blow jobs, he was sure this was going somewhere and he couldn’t wait to get there.

Dean picked Cas up, and after a few kisses, he drove to his favorite bar. He liked the music and people were friendly. He told Cas he’d like it.

They got a booth and ordered beers. Cas was looking around with a smile, so Dean was fairly sure he was enjoying himself. 

They were dancing when someone bumped into Dean. He didn’t pay much attention until the guy grabbed his ass. He whirled around, ready to tell the guy off, when his words died on his lips.

“Benny? Wha-what are you doing here?”   
Benny grinned. “Hey, beautiful. I’m looking for you.”

Cas stopped dancing and was looking between them.

Dean looked somewhere between confused and angry. “Why?”

Benny put his hand up and ran his thumb along Dean’s cheek. “Because, I want you back. I miss you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked at Cas, who had a ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look on his face. Dean took a step back from Benny. “Stop it. I’m here with someone.”

Benny laughed. “Don’t be like that,  _ cher _ . I saw him. He really isn’t your type.”

Dean frowned. “Oh and you are? Go away, Benny. I don’t have anything to say to you.”

Benny smiled at Cas, then turned back to Dean. “I need to talk to you. Come on, baby, just give me a few minutes. I can change your mind. You know you still want me.”

Dean hesitated, trying to decide what to do. Cas touched his shoulder and he turned towards him.

“Dean, I think I’m going to leave.”

“What? No! Just give me a minute…”

But Cas was already walking away. Dean started to follow, but Benny grabbed his arm.

“Let him go,  _ cher _ . He isn’t worth your time. Let’s talk,”

Dean yanked his arm away. “Get away from me, Benny. I’m not interested in anything you have to say. Stay away from me!” He turned and went in the direction Cas had, out the door and onto the sidewalk. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

He ran around the side of the bar to where his car was parked. No Cas. He got in and started it up, driving slowly down the street looking for any sign of him.

Halfway to Cas’ Dean finally decided Cas had got a cab home. He fished out his phone and called him.

“What do you want, Dean?”

Dean felt panicky. “Cas, Benny means nothing to me. I can’t believe he pulled that. I’m sorry he made you feel uncomfortable. Can I come over?”

There was a stretch of silence, then, “I don’t think so, Dean.”

Dean felt like crying. “Come on, please? I want to explain. Don’t cut me out, please Cas.”

More silence. Then after so long, Dean was afraid he’d hung up, he heard Cas say okay.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. “Thank you, Cas. Thank you. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

Cas hung up.

Cas opened the door when Dean knocked. He was still wearing the clothes he’d gone out in. He turned and walked to the couch, picked up the kitten and sat down. 

Dean followed, his stomach churning. He walked to the couch, but instead of sitting, he went to his knees in front of Cas.

“Cas, please. Benny doesn’t mean anything to me, less than anything. I don’t know what possessed him to pull that stunt, but you are the only one that matters to me. I love you, Cas, I do… “

Cas looked at him and his face morphed from hurt to amazement. “You _ love _ me?”

“Hell yeah I do! I’m in love with you and I’ve known that for weeks. You’re it for me.”

Cas put Deanna on the couch and leaned forward to gather Dean in his arms. 

“I love you too.”

Dean surged forward and kissed Cas. “You do?”

Cas sat back, and Dean sat on the couch next to him.

“Yes, I do, Dean. That’s why I was so shocked by him calling you ‘baby’ and touching you.”

Dean shook his head. “I dated him for a couple of months almost two years ago. He’s an egotistical bastard and I broke it off with him. He called a few times but I haven’t heard from him in over a year. I think he just wanted to cause trouble.”

Cas sighed, “Let’s never talk about him again.”

Dean grinned, “That’s a deal! I was so scared.”

Cas looked at him with unshed tears shining in his eyes. “I was too. I was afraid you’d want to be with him…”

Dean kissed him. “Over you? I’d have to have a head injury.”

They both laughed.

They kissed for a while. Dean pulled away.

“Cas, I want to feel you… inside me… so bad.”

Cas smiled. “Well then, come with me.” He pulled Dean to his feet and led him to the bedroom, shutting the door on Deanna. They undressed each other, and themselves when clothes got hung up, and fell onto the bed. 

They kissed long, deeply, intensely. Both of them were hard, but kissing was enough right now. Cas moved his mouth to Dean’s throat, and then over his collar bone to a nipple. He bit it lightly and then licked over it, loving the way it made Dean gasp.

Dean felt like he was losing his mind, and nothing had really happened yet. Just being here, like this with Cas… feeling Cas’ naked body against his was driving him nuts. He ran his hands over Cas’ back, grabbed his ass with both hands. Cas groaned and moved his mouth lower.

Cas was worshiping him in a way that no one had ever done before. His mouth was sucking and kissing, his hands were everywhere. Dean was sure Cas was sucking marks on his chest and belly, and he was fine with it. He wanted visible evidence that this really happened.

His cock was so hard it was throbbing, but he let Cas take the lead. Cas worked his way lower but bypassed his aching dick. Dean spread his legs wide and Cas sucked marks on the inside of each thigh. 

Dean was moaning and swearing. “Fuck! Jesus, Cas… oh my god…”

Cas lifted his head and smiled at Dean. “Something wrong?”

Dean growled. “Get on with it, asshole, I’m dying here.”

Cas laughed. “On your hands and knees, impatient.”

Dean flipped over and shoved his ass out. He moaned when Cas ran his hand over it.

“Grab the lube. It’s under the pillow.”

Dean smiled at that, but grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it back.

Cas took the cap off and poured some in his palm. He used it to lube up two fingers, then he pushed one into Dean.

Dean groaned and pushed back against Cas’ hand, trying his best not to clench down. Cas moved his finger in and out a few times, then added another. Dean let his head drop on to the pillow

”Cas, come on. I’m no virgin, please…”

Cas kissed his back. “Are you sure, Dean? It’s been awhile…”

“Yeah I’m sure!”

Cas chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against his hole, and then it was in. It burned like sin, but he wanted that. He pushed back to get Cas inside him more, and Cas pushed in.

Cas was just the right amount of thick and long. Dean moaned out Cas’ name. It felt so good.

Cas draped himself over Dean’s back and grabbed him by the shoulders, He started to pull back and push back in hard, but not too fast. Dean let him take the lead, he was just hanging on.

At one point, Cas turned him on his side and pulled his top leg up. That changed the angle to where he was hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust. It wasn’t long after that Dean came, so hard he saw stars. Cas went on for a few minutes, then he came too.

They lay, tangled together and clean, whispering about how much they loved one another until they fell asleep with Deanna curled up jammed between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up to Cas staring at him.

“Whoa! Kinda creepy there, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “Sorry, it’s just … you are so handsome.”

Dean blushed a little. “Come’re, you.” He pulled Cas to him and kissed him.   
Which of course led to making out, which led to Dean crawling over Cas and kicking off the covers.

Cas had his legs in the air, and Dean was just about to push in, when he let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Get her off! Get her off!”

Cas sat up and moved to look at Dean’s ass, and there was Deanna hanging from it by four paws, each with claws extended.

Cas peeled Deanna off Dean as gently as he could, but it still left behind multiple puncture wounds that oozed blood.

“Bad kitten! Bad Deanna!”

Dean rolled onto his side. “She didn’t know she was doing anything wrong. I’m just lucky she didn’t go for my balls.”

Cas was headed for the bathroom to get first aid. “I’d say so, yes,”   
Dean sighed and ruffled Deanna’s head. “You really cockblocked me there, furball.”

Deanna shook her head and jumped down to follow Cas.

Cas came back with cotton balls, antiseptic and bandaids. Dean stuck his ass up and let Cas tend to the wounds. When Cas was done and had set the things aside, Dean stood up and looked at his ass in the mirror.

“Wow, how sexy.”

Cas laughed. “You still look sexy, Dean. All the bandaids in the world won’t change that.”

Dean sighed. “She sure killed the mood, though. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

They were just finishing up the pancakes and bacon, when Cas asked what Dean wanted to do for the day.

Dean smirked. “I want to go back to your place. I got cockblocked by a kitten. I can’t let that stand.”

Cas giggled. “Whatever you say, Dean.”

“That’s what I say.” He got up and threw money on the table and they walked to his car.

Dean was on his knees, holding Cas’ legs far in the air. He sank in with a groan. Cas was tight and warm inside. Dean pushed in as far as he could go and held there, just letting himself revel in the feeling. He gazed down at Cas, who had a look filled with lust and love on his face, and whispered, “I love you Cas.”

Cas groaned out that he loved Dean too. Dean pulled back and pushed in again.

He watched Cas’ hole suck him in, embrace him and take him fully… it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He put Cas’ legs on his shoulders and leaned over to kiss his man.

He drug it out as long as he could, but finally he couldn’t hold back any longer. Cas had come a few minutes before, and now he was coming, filling Cas over and over.

Then they were laying wrapped around one another, listening to Deanna scratch at the door, Dean chuckled. “She’s pretty unhappy.”

Cas smiled. “She’ll live. I’m not ready to get up yet.”

Dean looked into those baby blues. “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I want us to live together. I need this every day, I need to wake up with you next to me. I need to go to sleep wrapped in your arms.”

Cas kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I need that too, Dean.”

Cas and Deanna moved in with Dean a couple of weeks later. Cas went back to teaching, and Dean got made shelter manager. They got another kitten, this one named Cassie, and she and Deanna became inseparable. 

It was a good life.


End file.
